


“Fuck this shit”

by DRAgonpal



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Bro Techno, Brotherly Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fuck Canon, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, No Beta we die like fundy in the tunnels, Not on my watch, Oh God Yes, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sir this was my comfort duo, Suicidal Thoughts, Techno get’s Not second betrayal, Tubbo gives dream the disc, am i getting to invested over this?, and their characters, because fuck rp!dream, but what else is new, dream and Techno do not team up, i don’t know how to tag, im not sorry tho, kind of?, like in a way it isnt with me pretty much changing a huge plotline, spoilers for the festival, thats one of the things that still canon in this lol, this is written out of spite, to emotional over minecraft blocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAgonpal/pseuds/DRAgonpal
Summary: “Give him the disc.”Ice cold eyes stare down the boy that he would have called a friend in the past.Tubbo looked at him in shock “What?”“You Heard me, give Dream my disc.” He nodded towards the green man just to glare at the other boy.A Challenging look on his face.“I fucking dare you”———————Or “me being upset with how the festival ended and instead of handling this like a normal human being. I decide to write a fanfic  about how everyone’s an idiot and actually should listen to techno for once” (or at least Ranboo like, Man’s right)
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 178





	“Fuck this shit”

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [“Give him the disc, Tubbo.” “What?”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578660) by [Aluminosity07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluminosity07/pseuds/Aluminosity07). 



> It’s almost half 4 am in the morning and I probably should sleep.
> 
> This was planned as a one shot. 
> 
> But welp it gonna have another chapter.

All hell broke lose.

It’s like everything happened in slow motion and in the Speed of light at the same time.

——-

The boy didn’t really know what he was thinking when he spoke up.

When he lifted his disguise. Escaped the safety of the shadow and invisibility to make himself known to 10+ that could (and probably would) easily kill him, just to defend himself for something he would not be believed for.

_He did to much for that._

One moment all he could feel where so many eyes glaring down at him.

Waiting.

Lingering.

_Watching._

He was frozen in place. In front of him was everyone he would have in another timeline confidently confirmed to be his friends 

But all he saw where strangers. 

  
_It always is shocking how much, shit like this, can change people._

The next moment he could feel Technoblade standing by his side, sword out and ready to fight.   
To get the child out of whatever shit he pulled himself into now.

Because at the end of the day, that was all he really was.

_A child_

The piglin stood to his Defence and said what Tommy couldn’t say. The boy was trying to figure out the best way to get his point across and convince them that it wasn’t his fault. And that he wasn’t to blame for all of this happening. Trying to make them see what Dream is playing at.

Which although sadly, all came out as mere stutters of phrases.

until Dream spoke up and demanded Tubbo to give him the second disc.

Something inside of Tommy snapped and made him shout out something he has been willing to since everything started.

Since the Election. 

Wilbur‘s paranoia and his road to insanity

December 16th

His Second Excile

Dreams Manipulation 

“STOP”

It was one of the last words that could be heard before chaos ensued

—————

Everything went by like a flash.

All that was heard over the clouds of fighting anguish and maddening anger that has been let out after so long.

where some certain sentences from the two Boys on the ruins of what once was the place of unity and friendship.

It’s remains now representing nothing but.

One sentence stood out though among all the others which shocked everyone to their core. It’s power filled with so much fire and Bitterness that it physically forced everyone to stop in their tracks.

  
”THE DISKS MATTER MORE THAN YOU EVER WILL!”

  
Silence.

Complete silence.

  
Regret making itself visible in both parties over the overall situation. He should not have said that.

And as much as he wants to hold onto Tubbo, wants him back and delete all conflict between them. He knows that it is long lost. The moment he became president was the end. It forever changed him.

  
Techno was right. 

_  
Power corrupts._

  
moisture tickled his eyes. But he willed them away the second he felt them.

He let out a breath.

anger and waves of anxiety consuming him.   
Just for his head to snap up and stare at the other. His eyes filling Witt determination

_Time to test that theory._

“Give him the disc.”

  
Ice cold eyes stare down the boy that he would have called a friend in the past.

Tubbo looked at him in shock “What?”

“You Heard me, give Dream my disc.” He nodded towards the green man just to glare at the other boy.

A Challenging look on his face.

  
“I fucking dare you”

He could hear Technoblade concerned voice asking if he is sure about this.

but it all turned into a blurry mixture of everything and nothing when he watched Tubbo give away his disk.

  
Give away the thing that was dearest to him. The thing that represented everything they fought for and all their memories they kept close to their chests.

_Give away their friendship._

  
He blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Just to turn to his piglike friend and nod.

”Do what you gotta do”

The pigs face turned from a deeply concerned and confused face. To one of understanding in matter of seconds.

His grin growing wide as he took out his weapons again.

”You don’t need to tell me twice!”

And with that the sixteen year old made his exist.   
  


Leaving behind a soon to be dead nation that is shortly going to be in ruins. Not able to be resurrected.

**Author's Note:**

> I understand Tommy’s POV. And I know they are all complicated characters which makes this whole thing so brilliant. But I’m sad and want my sbi content right now-
> 
> Also I’m aware that all of this is roleplay. And I know I’m to invested in this shut up
> 
> (Please don’t spread any hate to the real people behind the characters. They‘re all friends in real life)


End file.
